Hunted House
by GabanaF
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Brittany e Santana vão passar a noite numa casa mal-assombrada. Se passa no nono ano das garotas, ou seja, freshman year do McKinley.


**07:57 PM**

— Preciso mesmo entrar?

— Se quiser fazer parte do grupo, sim.

— Não é uma seita, pelo amor de Deus.

— Eu trouxe a câmera, então suas reações de total medo e pavor serão mostradas para todo mundo na escola amanhã.

— Isso é babaquice, eu vou voltar para casa.

— Onde você prometeu para os seus pais que faria amigos?

Rachel derrapou em seus tênis e voltou-se para Quinn Fabray, a maldita líder das Cheerios do McKinley High. Os olhos dela faiscavam e a expressão estava divertida. Seus guarda-costas, Santana e Brittany, ombro a ombro com a amiga, também lhe encaravam esperando uma resposta convincente para aquela provocação.

O pior era que Quinn estava certa. Elas estavam em fevereiro e a única pessoa com quem Rachel conversava no colégio era a secretária, que nem aguentava mais seus papos sobre Broadway e New York. Tinha seus clubes, que frequentava assiduamente, mas ninguém com o que pudesse se preocupar em chamar de _amigo_.

Assim como ela, Quinn também era novata na McKinley High. Só que, ao contrário dela, Quinn era a garota mais linda do colégio e havia facilmente arranjado uma vaga nas Cheerios — as líderes de torcidas mais malvadas e burras que Rachel tivera a infelicidade de conhecer — e desde outubro andava desfilando pela escola com o uniforme do grupo do mal liderado por Sue Sylvester. Suas escudeiras eram as garotas que também estavam no nono ano, Santana Lopez e Brittany S. Pierce.

Santana era má. Muito má. Rachel podia comprovar isso em uma cicatriz permanente em seu cóccix de quando a garota havia empurrado ela da escada. Ou pelos cabelos ainda melados pela _slushie_ matinal que ela jogara entre os primeiro e segundo tempos naquela manhã. Santana era o estereótipo perfeito da líder de torcida de quem Rachel tinha tanto medo durante o primário.

Brittany, por outro lado, tinha um pouco de coração e parecia ser a única a dominar Santana. Ela quase nunca jogava slushie nas roupas de Rachel, apenas para não molhá-las, o que ela julgava ser um grande avanço. A garota também não entendia muito bem as aulas e passava a metade delas rindo a um canto com Santana e Quinn — um dia, Rachel a havia pegado perguntando às outras duas quanto era cinco vezes dois. Mas, do trio maligno que dominava os corredores do nono ano, Brittany era com quem Rachel mais se simpatizava, pela garota não entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e simplesmente não ter culpa em quase nada.

E Rachel sinceramente não sabia o que estava fazendo ali com as três na calada da noite, observando a casa mais antiga de Lima. É claro que ela queria entrar para o grupo delas, o mais popular do colégio, sua patológica necessidade de atenção a obrigava a fazer isso, mas quando se inscreveu para entrar nas Cheerios, não imaginava que as audições incluíam entrar numa mansão mal-assombrada e passar a noite toda lá.

— Hobbit, estamos esperando — disse Santana impaciente.

Rachel mordeu o lábio. Ela queria fazer parte das Cheerios, queria ser popular. Não havia passado pelo menos dois dias na McKinley High sem levar um _slushie_ na cara. Ela tinha três mudas de roupa dentro do armário, apenas para se prevenir, e tinha que trocá-las a cada dois dias. Ela estava cansada daquela vida de perdedora, embora não fizesse nem oito meses que estava naquele colégio.

Se Quinn estava interessada nela para as Cheerios, então era por que seu talento impressionava. É claro que nunca vira a garota ou Sue no clube Glee ou no clube de teatro ou até mesmo em seu horário para o RPG nas sextas — ainda que tivesse visto uma garota muito parecida com Quinn neste último durante a primeira semana de aulas —, mas o fato era que tinha talento suficiente e não poderia recusar uma chance daquelas.

Lentamente, então, ela balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa quase imperceptível. Santana meneou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

— O quê? Eu não ouvi.

— Vamos entrar logo, caramba! — exclamou Rachel, batendo o pé no chão, irritada. Quinn refreou uma risada.

— Ótimo! — exclamou Brittany ligando a câmera. A luz vermelha piscou na direção de Rachel, para depois ir ao casarão abandonado. — Agora, todo mundo tem sal?

Quinn parou de observar Rachel por um instante para olhar para Brittany, franzindo o cenho.

— Sal? Pra quê sal?

— Fantasmas, bobinha — Brittany respondeu, dando tapinhas na bochecha de Quinn enquanto segurava a câmera, ainda apontando para a casa. — A gente precisaria de ferro também, mas acho que um círculo de sal nos manterá protegidas o bastante.

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam, segurando o riso. Brittany abriu o portão enferrujado, causando um barulho ensurdecedor para aquele silêncio infernal em que estavam, e seguiu para a vegetação gigante que crescia pelo jardim, com Santana caminhando serelepe em seu encalço.

— Eu tenho que falar para Santana parar de ver _Supernatural_ se estiver com Brittany — confidenciou Quinn, mais para ela do que para Rachel.

Ficou alguns segundos observando as luzes saltitantes que eram as lanternas de Brittany e Santana dançando na escuridão. Depois, deu um sorriso à Rachel. Não um escárnio ou esnobe, como sempre ela dava antes de jogar uma _slushie_ em seu rosto, mas um até amigável. Rachel estremeceu ao seu toque enquanto sentia ser empurrada para dentro da mansão.

Engoliu em seco, se arrependendo amargamente ao ter aceitado o desafio de passar a noite ali dentro.

**10:01 PM**

Até que não era ruim, Rachel pensou durante as duas primeiras horas. As três a ignoravam completamente e apenas conversavam com ela para perguntar se ela queria alguma comida. No resto do tempo, ela divertia-se com o Game Boy que seu pai lhe emprestara para caso ficasse muito entediada.

Seus pais pensavam que ela havia finalmente feito alguns amigos e fora dormir na casa de um deles. _Tecnicamente_, ela não tinha mentido, somente omitido a verdade — como o fato de que iria virar a noite numa casa mal-assombrada e que iria fazer isso _com_ amigos. Do seu ponto de vista, Quinn, Santana e Brittany não poderiam sequer ser chamadas de colegas.

Mas é claro que ela não podia contar isso a seus pais. Eles eram muito agitados e ficavam animados por qualquer besteira. Então, a ida à casa de algum colega, que parecia tão inofensiva para os outros pais, acabava sendo um evento enorme na sua casa. Essa era a maior razão de sua mochila estar carregada de dois pijamas, três espécies de jogos para Game Boy e mais cinco pacotes de bolacha recheada ("Para o caso de você se perder e passar fome", seu pai Leroy explicara sabiamente). Rachel não tinha visto problema nenhum nisso até estreitar os olhos na direção das garotas e as pegarem olhando para sua mochila estufada.

— Primeira dormida fora de casa, Berry? — provocou Santana, ao notar o quão cheia a mochila estava. — Por que me parece que sim. O quê? Você não tinha amigos na sua outra escolinha de ginásio, tinha?

O tom falsete de Santana era terrível e dava tremeliques em seu corpo. Ela se encolheu, com o Game Boy bem apertado em suas mãos, procurando outro lugar para fixar o olhar que não fosse os olhos negros e maldosos da garota.

— Seus pais sabem que você está aqui? — continuou Santana, se aproximando lentamente de Rachel. — Sabem que vai passar a noite em uma casa antiga e possivelmente assombrada? Coitadinha do bebê dos papais.

— Santana... — advertiu Quinn em voz baixa, mas a garota fingiu não ouvir.

— Que tristeza seria, não é? Se o bebê do papai fosse sumir hoje, justamente no dia em que saiu de casa pela primeira vez. Aposto que ia sair na primeira página do Lima News.

Antes que Santana pudesse montar a manchete da matéria no ar, ouviu-se um barulho estrondoso. Rachel arregalou os olhos, puxando o Game Boy para si. A expressão convencida de Santana transformou-se para uma aterrorizada, até Rachel perceber que Brittany não estava na sala de estar com elas. Quinn levantou-se de supetão, gritando o nome da garota em plenos pulmões.

— Estou bem, credo! — exclamou Brittany descendo a escadaria principal munida de sua câmera. Santana correu até ela e a abraçou. — Estava fazendo umas tomadas no segundo andar e derrubei um abajur. Nada demais.

— Nunca mais suma desse jeito! — Rachel escutou Santana dizer a Brittany enquanto a abraçava, a voz embargada. Ela franziu a testa, e nunca quis tanto fazer parte da rede maluca de fofocas que era o jornal da escola para descobrir o que acontecia entre aquelas duas.

— Deveríamos explorar isso aqui — comentou Quinn, ignorando o momento de Santana e Brittany; Rachel pensou que Quinn já soubesse de alguma coisa e simplesmente fingia não ver o resto. — Quer dizer, eu não vim aqui para vigiar a Berry e ficar sentada.

_Vigiar Berry_? Rachel permaneceu quieta em seu canto, simulando ainda jogar em seu Game Boy após o ataque verbal de Santana. Mas a frase a intrigara. O que Quinn queria dizer com isso?

Talvez fosse o teste para as Cheerios, Rachel pensou, embora não acreditasse mais nisso. Pelo jeito, as três Cheerios só tinham levado ela ali para que pudessem tirar sarro dela o máximo que podiam. Não fazia muito sentido, pois as humilhações que ela passava geralmente eram de certa forma pública, o que fazia Rachel acreditar na primeira opção que pensara.

— Tem umas coisas muito legais lá em cima — Brittany disse. — Vai ser legal subir. Aqui tá começando a ficar frio.

Ela e Santana começaram a subir a escadaria principal, tal como haviam feito ao atravessarem o gramado da casa, preenchendo a sala de gritinhos e exclamações animadas. Rachel levantou de seu canto seguro e ajeitou a saia de prega. Ela lançou um olhar pelo salão, notando que Quinn a observava atentamente. A total atenção da líder de torcida fazia os dedos de Rachel formigar e seu rosto corar furiosamente.

— O que foi? — perguntou Rachel acanhada.

— Não posso mais olhar para o quadro atrás de você, não? — ela devolveu a pergunta agressivamente, tornando as mãos em punhos, se controlando para não atacar Rachel. A garota recuou, amedrontada, até bater na parede. Quinn soltou uma risada seca.

— É melhor subirmos — disse Rachel num fiapo de voz, fazendo um gesto para que Quinn seguisse na frente.

— Acho melhor mesmo ir... — Quinn pendeu a cabeça no próprio ombro, como se estivesse tentando decidir alguma coisa. Seu casaco da GAP a tornava mais humana para Rachel de alguma maneira.

Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo tentando espantar um inseto e subiu pela escada, gritando para que Brittany e Santana esperassem. Rachel permaneceu no mesmo local por alguns minutos. Num momento, jurou ter visto um pouco de humanidade no semblante daquela garota. Isso a assustava um pouco; desde quando aqueles robôs comandados pela Treinadora Sylvester tinham emoções?

Ela suspirou e, ainda agarrada ao seu Game Boy, seguiu as três, determinada a atravessar a barreira emocional de Quinn Fabray.

**10:27 PM**

_Rachel Berry é adorável._

_Espera, o que você disse? Rachel Berry é só mais uma perdedora com quem você gosta de tirar sarro._

_Mas ainda é adorável._

Quinn balançou a cabeça e ignorou as vozes que dominavam sua mente. Caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor do segundo andar; ela ouvia os passos de Rachel em seus sapatos de camurça tropeçar quase que periodicamente nas madeiras que saíam do chão. Tentava controlar o riso, mas sempre acabava soltando um som gutural que amaldiçoava francamente. Ela espiava por cima do ombro e se controlava para não ir correr ajudá-la.

Não entendia. Rachel era o alvo maior da escola desde que o nono ano começara. Vivia levando _slushies_ e tudo o que poderia se encontrar em uma lata de lixo. Os jogadores de futebol da mesma série que elas só a perturbavam. Ninguém a levava a sério quando Rachel respondia uma questão absurdamente difícil. Todo mundo ignorava a participação dela nos clubes da McKinley High. Rachel Berry era, de longe, a garota mais odiada do colégio.

Mas ela não dava o braço a torcer. Quinn sempre a via com uma roupa diferente depois que jogava seu _slushie_ matinal nela. Ela sempre a via no banheiro durante os intervalos das aulas, tentando se limpar e ficar apresentável para o próximo tempo. No final do todo santo dia, ela notara que Rachel trocava pelo menos duas vezes de blusa — e às vezes saia, quando Santana errava a mira. E ainda assim, a garota conseguia sorrir. Quinn simplesmente _não entendia_.

A ideia para levá-la àquela casa não fora de Quinn. Santana disse que seria interessante conhecer mais a garota, apenas para mais tarde usar o que tinham aprendido contra ela. Quinn, que precisava de uma média com Sue Sylvester, não pôde recusar. Se tudo saísse bem, Rachel estaria com um uniforme das Cheerios na segunda-feira e Quinn com a insígnia de melhor capitã das líderes de torcida da escola antes mesmo de chegar ao segundo ano. Dessa forma, Santana poderia atormentá-la sempre quando sentisse vontade.

Só havia um pequeno problema: Rachel Berry era adorável — pelo menos aos olhos de Quinn.

Quinn ficara observando Rachel nas duas horas que se passaram, se perguntando por que ela ainda não questionara nada, somente ficara agarrada ao seu Game Boy obsoleto como se isso fosse custar sua vida. Oferecera comida, refrigerante, alguns doces, mas Rachel negava com a cabeça e voltava sua completa atenção ao videogame. De repente, ela se sentia na obrigação de cuidar de Rachel, de fazê-la se divertir um pouco. Afinal, estavam ali para provar o mito de que não existiam fantasmas em Lima.

— Como você conseguiu? — A voz de Rachel tão próxima de seu corpo a assustou um pouco. Quinn pulou para o lado e praticamente se esqueceu de minutos atrás, quando a achava adorável. Rachel também se alarmou com sua reação e afastou-se, acanhada.

— Eu consegui o quê? — Quinn retrucou no tom de superioridade que crescera ouvindo seu pai falar. Uma das razões de ter entrado para as Cheerios era o maldito orgulho Fabray, que assombrava gerações há anos.

— Entramos ao mesmo tempo na escola, mas você tem bolsa para ir à faculdade, e eu continuo levando _slushies_ todos os dias — Rachel falou num murmúrio contido. Quinn engoliu em seco. — É claro que a sua beleza estonteante ajuda, mas... sua maldade também.

A vida inteira de Quinn passou com um flash em seus olhos, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu responder Rachel. Foi como um grande tapa na cara. Rachel estava elogiando ela e também a difamando. Sue era a única pessoa que a xingava, que a colocava no lugar. É claro, ela às vezes brigava com Santana, entretanto, era somente na brincadeira. Ninguém se dirigia a Quinn daquela maneira, nem mesmo as Cheerios invejosas do terceiro ano.

— Tem que ter um pouco de ambição, Rachel — respondeu Quinn dando de ombros, tentando ignorar o peso que as palavras dela haviam causado em si. — As coisas não dão certo sem pretensão.

— Sei. — Ao seu lado, os olhos de Rachel brilharam. — Eu sei o que é pretensão, eu tenho. Mas eu não sou má, essa é a diferença entre nós.

Quinn queria socá-la exatamente naquele nariz enorme, tamanha sua indignação com as palavras de Rachel. Ela não era má — ou pelo menos não completamente má como Santana. Tudo bem, as _slushies_, os desenhos pornográficos, tudo era muito para uma pessoa só sofrer, mas ela precisava daquela aprovação se quisesse uma boa universidade dali a quatro anos, e o grupo de Sue Sylvester requisitava maldade em todo o sangue, ou em parte dele. Ela apenas estava seguindo regras.

— Sou diferente das outras, Rachel — Quinn falou doloridamente. — Se sou parecida com você, como disse, então sabe que estou falando a verdade.

Quinn percebeu que estavam paradas no mesmo ponto há vários minutos. Ela não iluminou o rosto de Rachel com sua lanterna para ver seu semblante. Elas ficaram se encarando no escuro, as luzes clareando o chão empoeirado da mansão. A diferença gritante de alturas entre as duas nunca havia se tornado tão clara.

— Vamos achar as outras duas — Quinn pigarreou, quebrando o contato visual que para ela parecia ter durado horas. Ela nunca tinha reparado o quanto os olhos castanhos de Rachel brilhavam no escuro.

— Boa... ideia — Rachel disse, iluminando o rosto de Quinn sem querer com a lanterna. A garota colocou a mão sobre os olhos, xingando Rachel, que rapidamente se desculpou e focou a luz no corredor.

Quinn a seguiu de perto. De repente, ela não queria perder Rachel Berry de vista.

**11:12 PM**

Era impressão de Rachel ou o ar esfriara e a ventania havia aumentado consideravelmente? Antes que pudesse responder, contudo, a janela ao seu lado do corredor do terceiro andar bateu impetuosamente. Suspirou, nunca querendo tanto o abraço dos pais, e continuou a seguir Quinn.

Já passava das onze horas e ainda nenhum sinal de Brittany ou de Santana. Rachel começara a ficar preocupada, mas Quinn dizia que isso sempre acontecia, que as garotas provavelmente estavam em algum quarto "fazendo coisas feias". Ela sequer considerava a probabilidade de aquilo ser algo sexual.

— Na última vez em que viemos aqui, as duas me deixaram presa naquele salão de entrada por _três horas_. Sozinha — Quinn dissera, com um amargo tom na voz, porém o riso se escondia por trás. — Eu odeio, simplesmente _odeio_, sair com elas.

— Vocês já vieram aqui? — Rachel indagou surpresa, seguindo os passos de Quinn que viravam um corredor adjacente. Ela abriu a porta de um dos quartos, mas encontrou somente poeira e uma cama vazia.

— Santana me mostrou no segundo mês de aula, durante a noite de Halloween. — Ela deu de ombros, apontando a lanterna para outro quarto com a porta entreaberta. — Você não imagina o quanto ela riu de mim na segunda.

Rachel conteve uma risada. Agora, sentia-se certamente culpada por ter julgado Quinn como uma pessoa má e ter dito isso na sua cara. Obviamente, ela era apenas mais uma dominada pelo sistema maluco daquela escola psicopata. Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, Rachel havia aprendido a gostar de Quinn.

Um vento frio bateu novamente em suas pernas e ela estremeceu. Sabia que não deveria ter vindo com sua saia de prega nova, mas queria causar uma boa impressão. Arrependia-se amargamente, por que havia se esquecido de que elas estavam em fevereiro e o frio cortante de Ohio ainda era o grande assunto nos canais do tempo na TV a cabo.

Quinn parou na sua frente de supetão, o que quase a fez colidir com a garota. Ela fincou o pé em um pedaço de madeira solta no último momento e tropeçou, se contendo para não encostar-se a ela.

— O que foi? — indagou Rachel, se posicionando ao seu lado, um tanto temerosa. Porém, Quinn não lhe deu nenhuma resposta.

— Diga pra mim que você também ouviu — sussurrou ela depois de alguns minutos em completo silêncio.

— Ouvi o quê? — Rachel devolveu, o medo parecendo ser injetado em suas veias. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, fazendo com que a luz da lanterna estremecesse no chão do corredor.

Rachel engoliu em seco, não notando a aproximação que ganhara junto da outra garota nos últimos segundos de completo pavor. O braço de Quinn estava tão próximo dela que sentia o calor do corpo da garota passar para o seu em pequenas ondas. Ela apenas queria saber do que Quinn estava falando, e que barulho era o que ela tinha ouvido.

A respiração dela ficou tão fraca a ponto de qualquer som no meio do nada em que estava fosse escutado. Um mínimo farfalhar nas folhas do lado de fora se fazia ouvir para Rachel. Por um minuto, quis agarrar a mão de Quinn e dar o fora dali, correr para o salão de entrada e ficar nele até que Brittany e Santana decidissem aparecer. Contudo, ela ficou quieta. Não era ela que estava no comando, afinal de contas.

— Nada... — murmurou Quinn, se afastando de Rachel. — Talvez possa ter sido um sussurro ou coisa do tipo. Um arrastar de correntes, na pior das hipóteses.

— Quinn Fabray! — exclamou Rachel, indignada depois do susto. Obviamente, era mais uma das brincadeiras de Cheerios que Santana e ela compartilhavam. — Você quase me matou do coração.

A cabeça de Quinn apareceu dois quartos à frente de onde Rachel estava, rindo estupidamente.

— Foi muito óbvio? — indagou, fazendo uma expressão inocente.

— Demais.

— Ótimo, então quer dizer que funcionou. — Ela saiu do quarto e se aproximou novamente de Rachel, chegando tão perto que, mesmo na escuridão, ela podia ver seus olhos amendoados cintilando. — De volta à sala de estar, nosso tour acabou.

— Não achamos Brittany e Santana — apontou Rachel, franzindo o cenho.

— Não estava procurando as duas — retrucou Quinn, dando de ombros. — Perdi uma pulseira aqui da última vez. — A garota levantou o braço e sacudiu o pulso, mostrando algo que não reparara antes. — E agora nós podemos ir.

— Embora?

— Não, idiota. — Rachel suspirou; Quinn Fabray não perdia uma única oportunidade _mesmo_. — Para a sala, vamos.

Vendo que não tinha nenhuma escolha, Rachel deu de ombros e seguiu a garota loira de uma beleza estonteante de volta aonde ela tinha começado tudo.

**11:54 PM**

O iPod de Quinn tocava um rock clássico que Rachel desconhecia. Seus olhos abriam e fechava periodicamente; ela estava quase dormindo ao lado de sua mochila estufada, mal reparando que já parara de jogar no Game Boy lucidamente há muito tempo. Ela estava afastada de Quinn uns bons metros, embora não se preocupasse mais se ela fosse mesmo matá-la ou torturá-la de alguma maneira.

Rachel estava congelando. Não trouxera um cobertor como Quinn, que agora se enrolava nele confortavelmente, sem ao menos perguntar a Rachel se ela queria aconchegar nele também. Ela não a culpava; afinal, deveriam se odiar, ainda que Rachel não odiasse Quinn _tanto_ quanto no dia anterior. Longe de Santana, Sue Sylvester ou da McKinley High, ela era consideravelmente amigável. Ela sabia que aquilo acabaria tão logo elas saíssem da casa abandonada, porém Rachel poderia aproveitar um pouco a companhia de Quinn. Testar suas habilidades em atuação iria ser um exercício e tanto para a próxima reunião do clube de teatro.

— Tudo bem? — A voz distante de Quinn fez Rachel sobressaltar. Arregalou os olhos, assustada, e respirou fundo ao perceber que nada demais tinha acontecido.

— Tudo ótimo... — balbuciou, bocejando. Se Quinn quisesse que Rachel ficasse acordada a noite toda, teria que oferecer os energéticos a ela novamente. Não era acostumada a ficar acordada até tão tarde. — E aí? Como é que tá?

— Bem quentinho — respondeu, dando um meio sorriso. Rachel bufou, se amaldiçoando por não ter pegado um cobertor. Estremeceu de novo quando uma lufada de ar passou pela janela quebrada perto dela.

Quinn abriu um pequeno espaço ao seu lado e apontou a cabeça para ele. Rachel estreitou os olhos; a garota _queria_ que ela se usasse o cobertor junto dela? Isso definitivamente não era algo digno da líder das Cheerios. Ela imaginou-se contando à alguém a oferta que acabara de receber, mas lembrou de que não tinha amigos, e que era uma grande vantagem a Quinn este fato: ninguém jamais saberia o quão legal era.

— Venha logo para cá antes que eu me arrependa — disse Quinn, revirando os olhos. Rachel não perdeu tempo e correu para se ajeitar ao lado de Quinn no cobertor, tentando manter a maior distância entre as duas.

Não sabia se era o calor da garota ou do cobertor, mas Rachel se sentiu imediatamente mais confortável e quente. Seu desejo era dormir e ficar perto de Quinn a noite toda. Nunca sentira nada por ninguém antes — pensava que a vida profissional e o sonho interminável de ser uma estrela viriam sempre primeiro que o amor; além disso, nenhum dos babacas da escola merecia seu respeito e admiração —, no entanto, Quinn a fazia imaginar coisa que jamais se arriscaria imaginar.

Com o tamanho talento de deixar as pessoas desconfortáveis para descobrir seus segredos que possuía, Rachel perguntou timidamente:

— Você está namorando?

Quinn levou um minuto e meio para responder, de acordo com a conta mental de Rachel. Franziu os lábios antes de abrir a boca e dizer:

— Finn Hudson está interessado em mim, disso eu sei. Mas... — Quinn suspirou — acho que não vai rolar.

— Por que não?

Rachel conhecia Finn Hudson, o quarterback reserva do time de futebol da escola. O garoto era particularmente idiota e desastrado com seus quase dois metros de altura, mas ela, assim como a maioria das meninas do nono ano, suspirava por ele. Finn era bonitinho, e tão idiota que o deixava fofo. Rachel o vira espiando um dos ensaios do Glee com uma expressão de desejo no rosto, mas é claro que ele não entraria para o clube de maiores perdedores da escola.

— Estou... interessada em outra pessoa — Quinn respondeu num murmúrio.

Seu estômago deu uma volta completa. Ela mexeu-se ligeiramente para mais perto da garota ao escutar mais um dos inúmeros barulhos estranhos, tentando ignorar a chama de esperança que acendeu em seu peito. Quinn não poderia estar falando dela... poderia?

— Pois é... — sussurrou Quinn, passando o braço pelo ombro de Rachel inconscientemente. — Meus pais nunca aprovariam, então não irá acontecer.

Rachel já escutara nos corredores da McKinley rumores sobre os pais de Quinn. Os Fabray eram os maiores católicos da cidade de Lima, os pais mais conservadores que uma filha poderia ter. Rachel conhecia Russel Fabray e tinha um ódio contido por ele, pois o homem torturara seu pai, Hiram, durante o Ensino Médio, e um tempo após isso, quando ele conheceu seu outro pai, Leroy. Nada a faria gostar dele.

Quinn não estaria falando dela, não era possível. Mas por que, ela se pegou pensando, queria tanto saber se a garota gostava dela ou não? Quinn a odiava, e estava apenas sendo legal naquela casa abandonada pois não havia ninguém por perto, nem mesmo suas melhores amigas. Quinn Fabray era mais uma manipuladora maligna do grupo de Sue Sylvester que provavelmente só queria se aproximar de Rachel para ter uma Cheerio reserva para as Regionais.

Ela permaneceu calada por longos minutos, sabendo que o braço de Quinn estava ao redor de seus ombros numa posição não fatal e que sua cabeça pendia na curva de seu pescoço. A sensação de proximidade entre ela e Quinn, acompanhada pela não vontade de matá-la por mais que ela estivesse mentindo sobre aquela amizade momentânea, deixava Rachel perturbada. Com a exceção de seus pais, Rachel nunca abraçara ninguém na vida. A sensação era estranhamente gostosa.

— E você? — perguntou Quinn de supetão, assustando Rachel. — Está namorando?

O tom dela não era carregado de sarcasmo ou ironia como sempre. Parecia... preocupado, hesitante, como se estivesse mesmo interessada em sua vida amorosa. Rachel balançou a cabeça, tirando tais ideias da mente. Provavelmente, estava imaginando tudo.

— Sou a maior perdedora do colégio. — Rachel suspirou. — Não tenho sua beleza e todos me odeiam. Isso responde sua pergunta?

— Não — Quinn disse sincera. — Você é bonita... calada.

Ela saiu de sua confortável posição para encarar a outra e bater fracamente em seu braço. Quinn riu, o que a fez socar o braço dela com mais força. Mesmo com a demonstração de raiva, Rachel também ria.

— Quinn! — Rachel exclamou, empurrando a garota para o lado. — Não tem graça.

— Não tem graça você me fazendo essas massagens. — Ela virou de costas e apontou para a jaqueta das Cheerios, que usava por cima da GAP. — Eu estou na trupe da Coach Sylvester, será muito difícil você me machucar.

Rachel rolou os olhos, sorrindo. Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça. Sem aviso nenhum, jogou Quinn ainda dando gargalhadas para o chão de madeira empoeirado, sentando por cima dela, rindo estupidamente. Quinn tentou se desvencilhar, virar de frente para a garota, mas Rachel a prendia firmemente contra o assoalho da casa antiga.

— Não é tão ruim para quem não faz parte das Cheerios, hein? — zombou ela com uma risada escandalosa. Embaixo dela, Quinn bufou.

— Não — Quinn respondeu contra sua vontade. — Pode me soltar?

Rachel não queria. Queria Quinn presa por baixo dela pelo resto da noite — e do ano escolar, e do Ensino Médio, e da vida... _Isso precisa parar!_, pensou ela desesperada enquanto, sentindo-se obrigada, saía de cima de Quinn, caindo por cima do cobertor há muito esquecido. Quinn virou de barriga para cima e suspirou, dando uma última risada. Seus olhos se demoraram no teto, procurando algo que Rachel não sabia o que era, para somente depois colocá-los na garota sentada ao seu lado.

— Tem morcegos aqui — Quinn disse simplesmente, apontando para o teto.

Ela arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça para cima, aterrorizada. O que esperava ver era um Batman e seus filhos, mas tudo que encontrou foi o lustre bem arranjado do século XIX. Em seu segundo de distração, Quinn pulou nela como uma maníaca, pregando seus braços no chão e encaixando as pernas perfeitamente em sua cintura.

— Vingança é uma beleza, não é? — ela abriu um sorriso escárnio.

— Me diz você Fabray, eu não estou acostumada com esse pecado em especial — provocou Rachel, percebendo que a cabeça de Quinn se aproximava cada vez mais da sua.

Seus lábios estavam para se roçar inocentemente quando Rachel ouviu a voz irritante de Santana descendo as escadas principais.

— Fabray! — Santana exclamou, fazendo Quinn dar um salto não muito gracioso e cair desequilibrada ao lado de Rachel. — Achei que seu pai não aprovasse esse tipo de comportamento.

Santana vinha de mãos dadas com Brittany, como Rachel muitas vezes vira nos corredores da McKinley High. Seu rosto corou fortemente, desejando por tudo no mundo que Santana não espalhasse o rumor que era lésbica pelo colégio. Debaixo das asas da Treinadora Sylvester, ela nunca sentiria as consequências de algo nessas proporções, mas Rachel era a maior perdedora da escola — ela sabia muito bem o que um boato desses poderia causar na vida de alguém que estudava na homofóbica escola que era a McKinley.

— Santana, calada — rosnou Quinn entre os dentes, lembrando à Rachel a garota que dominava a turma de nono ano dela e que sumira até poucos minutos antes enquanto brincavam.

— Sem problemas. — Santana deu de ombros, sentando ao lado de Rachel e formando uma espécie de meio círculo com as pessoas mais improváveis com quem ela almoçaria no refeitório. — Mas, na segunda, eu fico no topo da pirâmide.

— Beleza — Quinn concordou de má vontade.

Brittany soltou uma risada, chamando a atenção das três para ela.

— Santana no topo, essa é boa... — Brittany disse, limpando as lágrimas causadas pelo acesso de risos.

Rachel abriu a boca e estava pronta para perguntar o que aquilo significava quando Santana interrompeu, histérica, dizendo:

— Quem está afim de umas histórias de terror?

Ela olhou para Quinn, confusa. A garota apenas meneou a cabeça, a atenção agora voltada somente para Santana. Rachel suspirou, o que poderia muito bem expressar o quanto estava animada para ouvir tais contos de terror de Santana.

**12:34 AM**

— Dizem que a maldição começou há vários anos, durante a construção da casa — disse Santana usando seu tom misterioso, pondo a lanterna por baixo de seu rosto e criando uma imagem fantasmagórica, que não foi muito apreciada por Rachel. — Um dos arquitetos morreu de forma trágica após negar uma sugestão do dono. Quase no final da obra, uma reclamação de um dos pintores por baixo salário também o matou.

— O pintor morreu de tuberculose — Quinn sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela por inteiro ao sentir a proximidade que ela e Quinn ainda compartilhavam.

— Cale a boca, Fabray — disse Santana enfurecida, apontando a lanterna para o rosto da garota. Brittany filmava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, misturando-o às vezes com uma expressão interessada. Como ela conseguia luminosidade para filmá-las, Rachel não fazia ideia. — Ou eu corto suas bolas.

— Se ao menos tivesse — ela retrucou maldosamente, tentando enxergar com a luz da lanterna em seu rosto. — Não sou você, Lopez.

— Tudo bem, já acabou! — exclamou Brittany, largando a câmera e puxando Santana para o chão para sentá-la quando a garota ameaçou levantar e atacar Quinn. — Droga, gente, acalmem seus hormônios. Por favor, Santana, continue a história.

Santana bufou, se desvencilhando de Brittany. Pegou de volta a lanterna e a mirou em seu rosto, dando um sorriso escárnio na direção de Rachel.

— Todos culpavam o velho dono da casa — ela continuou em um sussurro. — Lima era uma cidade menor ainda naqueles tempos, quer dizer, o que um velho milionário iria querer numa cidade como essa? Os moradores começaram a acompanhar os passos dele, entender sua vida, sobre como ele quase nunca saía de casa, observavam o fato da comida do velho vim de outra cidade maior, essas coisas. E claro, as mortes.

A essa altura, o corpo de Rachel tremia violentamente, desejando que fosse por causa da proximidade de Quinn, mesmo sabendo que não era. Qualquer barulho que ouvia seguia-se de uma grande palpitação e tudo o que pensava era em como um fantasma poderia matar. O sal que Brittany mencionara funcionaria mesmo como proteção? Ela deu uma olhadela ao redor das garotas, contudo, não havia nenhum branco que indicasse o uso de sal.

Engoliu em seco e quase foi cegada quando Santana mirou a luz da lanterna em seus olhos.

— Com medo, Berry? — perguntou desdenhosa. — Não é o tipo de coisa que se acha em um Game Boy, hein?

— Deixe-a, Santana — pediu Quinn num murmúrio.

— Ora, isso é novo. Por que tá defendendo a anã, Fabray?

— Para que você termine a história e possa voltar a transar com Brittany em um desses quartos.

Rachel prendeu a respiração enquanto Brittany abria a boca em choque. Até Santana pareceu perder o controle da situação, vacilando nas suas próximas palavras.

Então era verdade, pensou Rachel, satisfeita consigo e as corretas teorias que tivera. Brittany e Santana tinham uma relação que ia muito além da amizade. Eram, de certa forma, amantes. Não realmente fiel uma a outra — Rachel já perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira Santana sugando a boca de Noah Puckerman, um jogador de futebol idiota, nos corredores da McKinley —, mas provavelmente eram quem procuravam quando precisavam de algo além de beijos sensuais.

— Eu... é... — Santana gaguejou, seu olhar obviamente em Rachel, temendo que ela pudesse contar alguma coisa a alguém na escola.

— O que acontece numa casa assombrada, permanece numa casa assombrada — respondeu Rachel dando de ombros, se perguntando se os sentimentos que estava sentindo para com Quinn fossem fazer o que sua frase mandara: não lembrar nada no momento em que saíssem da casa.

— Beleza. — Santana respirou aliviada. Ela voltou com o sorriso maroto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e, com a lanterna novamente em seu rosto, estava pronta para prosseguir com a história. — Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. Todos em Lima trataram de culpar o maldito velho e sua misteriosa vinda pelas mortes dos homens. Até que um dia, então, a notícia chegou à cidade: o velho morrera.

— Como eles ficaram sabendo disso, se quase ninguém o via pela cidade? — Rachel perguntou aterrorizada. Fazendo uma viagem mental por sua infância, descobriu que ela jamais havia assistido a um filme de terror, e agora entendia por quê.

— Não souberam. O fantasma dele apareceu para a mulher de um dos mortos.

Quinn revirou os olhos; Rachel a escutou dizendo "que bobagem" num sussurro irritado, possivelmente não querendo levantar mais uma briga com Santana. Brittany filmava as reações das garotas, mas o foco era mesmo Santana, que continuava com aquele seu ar assustador e a lanterna iluminando seu rosto.

— Quando correram para a casa, descobriram que a mulher tinha acertado. O velho estava morto, porém não totalmente. Desde então, ele, em forma de ectoplasma, vaga os corredores dessa casa, assustando os moradores, a deixando solitária, como ele fora em vida, para sempre.

Santana terminou com uma risada maquiavélica, fazendo Rachel pular no mesmo lugar. Quinn balançou a cabeça, cética, e soltou outra risada sarcástica.

— Essa é sua melhor história de terror? — zombou ela enquanto a câmera de Brittany focalizava seu rosto.

— Contada pelo meu avô desde que eu tinha três anos de idade — Santana disse orgulhosamente, tirando a luminosidade da lanterna de seu rosto e colocando o objeto no chão, criando sombras bizarras de um dos colchões na parede atrás de Rachel.

— Seu avô contava esse tipo de coisa para você quando tinha três anos? — indagou Rachel, sentindo-se uma verdadeira perdedora. Seus pais apenas lhe contavam, desde pequena, apenas contos da Broadway e cantavam as músicas das peças de teatro. O mais próximo que ela já ouvira de história de terror fora quando ouviu que as pessoas negavam Barbra Streisand por ela ter nariz grande (uma grande afronta para ela, que tinha o nariz um tanto parecido com o de Barbra).

— Pois é, hobbit. — Santana confirmou com a cabeça. — Passei a minha infância escutando histórias de terror como canção de ninar, ao contrário da sua. Algum problema?

— Nenhum — respondeu Quinn antes dela. Sentiu-se protegida, algo que só poderia garantir dentro de casa trancada em seu quarto. — É só essa que você tem, ou eu posso contar uma?

Santana deu de ombros.

— Garanto que Rachel vai ficar mais aterrorizada ainda — Quinn disse, e Rachel estremeceu ao sentir o toque da garota em suas costas.

— Aposta tá feita. — Santana ofereceu a mão direita a Quinn com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Eu estou aqui, sabiam? — Rachel resolveu se pronunciar, mas achando aquele companheirismo algo muito divertido. Ela nunca tivera nenhuma amiga com quem rir antes. Era uma sensação legal.

— A gente sabe — Quinn e Santana disseram ao mesmo tempo, e caíram na gargalhada. Brittany acompanhava tudo com sua câmera na mão, também rindo. Rachel se permitiu um sorriso contido. Era _mesmo_ uma sensação muito boa ter amigos. Depois de segunda, se entrasse às Cheerios, a sensação aumentaria? Quer dizer, a trupe de Sylvester era bem grande...

— Ok, ok — disse Quinn depois que as garotas pararam de rir. — Agora é a minha vez de contar uma história de terror.

— O palco é todo seu — Brittany falou, passando a lanterna para Quinn. Ela a colocou para iluminar seu rosto, virando-se para Rachel, o sorriso enorme, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

Rachel ficou sem palavras, o ar lhe faltou, hipnotizada pelo olhar de Quinn. Era... lindo, cheio de felicidade, que jamais vira em nenhum olhar dela antes. Rachel nunca beijara alguém na vida, pois ainda não tinha encontrado o momento perfeito para isso, mas ao encarar firme o olhar de Quinn, teve uma certeza: o seu primeiro beijo teria de ser com ela. Sem preconceitos, sem pais, sem ninguém ao redor para zombar de Quinn ou dela.

Rachel Berry finalmente achara um objetivo para aquela aventura: beijar Quinn Fabray até o fim da noite.

**01:30 AM**

— Não acredito que você passou a última hora contando um episódio de Supernatural. — Santana bufou e rolou os olhos. Quinn apenas deu de ombros. — E nem é um dos melhores episódios, pelo amor de Deus.

— Qual é, Sant, esse episódio é ótimo — Brittany retrucou. Ela já largara a câmera e escutava atentamente a discussão. — Eu lembro que você ficou duas horas embaixo dos cobertores com medo.

— Brittany! — disse Santana, as bochechas ficando vermelhas. — Esse tipo de coisa a gente não comenta.

— E além disso, meu objetivo era assustar Rachel — falou Quinn, arqueando a sobrancelha para a garota ao seu lado. — Olha só para ela.

Quinn tinha tido um sucesso maravilhoso em sua missão, Rachel pensou de olhos arregalados. A história de Quinn sobre uma bruxa que na verdade era uma deusa pagã que matava crianças durante a noite de Halloween a deixara bem aterrorizada.

Mesmo montando seu plano de beijar Quinn, ela não deixou de prestar atenção no conto, mas parou de imaginar completamente como seria beijar aqueles lábios finos quando a garota começou a descrever a morte de uma das crianças. Todas as imagens ficaram em sua cabeça, e eliminaram qualquer possibilidade de beijo, quase a fazendo vomitar.

— Como uma garota cristã com os pais mais católicos do planeta pode narrar perfeitamente a morte de uma pura e inocente criança? — Santana perguntou cética.

— Todos nós temos dons e segredos que ninguém sabe — Quinn respondeu sombria, assustando Rachel um pouco. O que Quinn queria dizer com isso?

— Talvez essa seja a hora de nós soltarmos esses segredos, então! — Brittany exclamou animada. — Eu não vou ligar a câmera, o que nos deixa seguras.

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam, preocupada com seus próprios segredos enquanto Santana já concordava com Brittany.

— Por que não? — Quinn deu de ombros. — Eu nunca participei de um jogo assim. Só falta as bebidas — ela confidenciou para Santana e as duas riram, compartilhando uma piada que Rachel não fazia ideia qual era.

— Ok, eu vou primeiro. — Brittany cruzou as pernas e sentou por cima delas, a expressão indecisa. Rachel franziu a testa; que segredo ela contaria? — Bem... Lord Tubbington está começando a engordar e temo que ele esteja viciado em cigarros.

Rachel abriu a boca para soltar uma risada, porém parou ao ver a expressão de Quinn. Transformou-a num forte acesso de tosse, mas um pouco mais aliviada. Se Brittany contara uma bobagem com aquela, ela definitivamente poderia dizer qualquer coisa. O problema era inventar uma mentira rápida e coerente.

— Santana, sua vez.

A garota demorou vários minutos pensando, até que disse:

— Na sexta série, eu ataquei a professora com navalhas na escola em que eu estudava. Aí eu fui transferida para o McKinley.

Brittany não expressou reação nenhuma, como se já soubesse do fato. Quinn sorriu e bateu um high-five com Santana. Rachel, contudo, ficou um pouco chocada, mas logo lembrou de que estava falando com Santana Lopez, e então somente forçou uma risada. De algum modo, uma admiração por ela cresceu em seu peito. Aquela garota era mesmo impossível.

Santana ergueu as sobrancelhas para Rachel, como se a ousasse a contar aquilo para alguém. A garota apenas deu de ombros e acenou a cabeça para Quinn, a próxima a contar algum segredo.

— Sua vez, Fabray — Santana disse com um sorriso maligno.

— Meus pais dizem que "ser gay" é errado, mas eu discordo deles. Já briguei com os dois por causa disso e meu pai quase me expulsou de casa.

Rachel engoliu em seco. Isso não ajudava sua atração por Quinn diminuir, simplesmente reforçava o pensamento de que a garota era um anjo em forma de ser humano e que teria de beijá-la logo. Brittany não entendeu a frase de Quinn; Santana, contudo, a olhou agradecidamente por quase cinco segundos, o que Rachel achou que provavelmente seria um recorde.

Quinn se virou para Rachel.

— Sua vez, baixinha — disse, e Rachel não notou nenhum tom de sarcasmo; era um apelido usado carinhosamente, que a fazia ter certeza do que deveria dizer.

— Talvez, acho, estou gostando de alguém — Rachel murmurou, abaixando os olhos para que não pudesse se trair ao olhar para Quinn.

— Isso não é um bom segredo — disse Santana, rolando os olhos.

— E é uma garota — continuou Rachel sem dar atenção a ela. — Mas nunca vai acontecer.

— Você é gay? — indagou Quinn com curiosidade.

— Ninguém deveria colocar esses rótulos bobos — disse Brittany de repente. — Eu e Santana nos beijamos praticamente todos os dias e ninguém nos chama assim.

— Por que vocês fazem isso escondidas — deixou escapar Rachel. — E vocês estão no topo da pirâmide. Vocês também saem com garotos na frente de todo mundo. Não vale.

— E daí? — continuou Brittany, franzindo o cenho para Rachel. — Ninguém deveria se rotular dessa maneira.

— Britt ainda acredita no amor — Quinn disse enquanto Santana suspirava pela garota apaixonadamente.

— Eu também acredito! — exclamou Rachel, levantando a cabeça, indignada. — Mas sei o que meus pais sofreram e eu não mereço mais sofrimento do que passo!

Fez-se um silêncio perturbador. Rachel ofegava, seus olhos postos em Quinn. A garota tinha uma expressão arrependida. Rachel desejava não ter dito aquilo, mas os comentários de Brittany sobre o que falara a haviam lhe deixado irritada. Ela não gostava quando pessoas entravam naquele assunto perto dela; sentia-se na necessidade de defender seus pais e todo mundo mais. Nunca havia parado para pensar, entretanto, que talvez estivesse apenas tentando defender a si mesma.

— Rachel... — chamou Quinn de mansinho, pondo a mão em seu ombro. — Nós... a gente...

Quinn não terminou a frase, sua voz quebrou ao trocar um olhar com Santana. Rachel deu de ombros. Ela sabia que nenhuma das três se desculparia pelo tratamento dos últimos meses, pois na segunda, se não conseguisse o uniforme das Cheerios, elas continuariam a tratando mal na frente dos outros.

— Rachel...! — Ela ouviu o grito de Quinn enquanto se levantava e corria para o quarto mais longe daquela sala de estar.

**02:14 AM**

— Rachel!

Ela ouvia Quinn gritando seu nome, mas a voz dela se distanciava cada vez mais. Os olhos encharcados de lágrimas não a permitiam que pudesse ver o que acontecia na sua frente. Corria às cegas pelo segundo andar até se ver diante da vidraça quebrada no fim do corredor. Arfando, Rachel abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e tropeçou para dentro do quarto.

Os gritos de Quinn continuavam a encher seus ouvidos. Ofegando, caiu na cama mofada e enfiou o rosto em um dos travesseiros. Chorava, sem saber realmente a razão. Ela jamais chorara pelos dos maus tratos que sofrera na McKinley, não sabia o porquê de todos os sentimentos a atingindo de uma forma tão aterradora. Rachel sempre erguia a cabeça, sempre ignorava tudo, por que um dia — ela sabia — aqueles idiotas do colégio iriam idolatrá-la como uma grande artista.

Mas ela nunca se sentira tão conectada com um de seus malditos torturadores antes. Nunca parara para pensar que eles também tinham sentimentos — não até aquela noite, pelo menos. Quem diria que Quinn Fabray era uma pessoa brigara com seus pais, extremamente católicos, por causa de umas amigas que conhecera havia cinco meses, e defendia os homossexuais ativamente? Quem diria que Brittany Pearce era uma garota inteligente, com uma câmera de última geração e que apenas ela conseguia manusear?

Esse era o pior. Rachel poderia sentir-se solitária a maior parte do dia, podia querer alguém com quem conversar além de seus pais, mas a garota jamais esperava se apegar tanto a uma pessoa em menos de três horas, para que algum tempo depois a sua pequena bolha de felicidade fosse completamente destruída. Fanny estava correta, no fim das contas. O caminho ao estrelado era solitário.

Ela virou de barriga para cima e encarou o teto sombrio do quarto. O cômodo cheirava terrivelmente a mofo, muito mais que os outros. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, que finalmente haviam parado de cair, e apertou-se no cobertor por baixo do corpo. O travesseiro fedido também era um bom modo de suprir sua carência, por isso Rachel se aconchegou nele, embora sentisse um enorme nojo de si por estar fazendo isso. Contudo, ela pensou, se Santana e Brittany podiam dar uns amassos ali uma vez por mês, por que ela não poderia deitar por alguns minutos?

Suspirou, cansada. Sabia que teria que encontrar as garotas uma hora ou outra. Se tivesse aderido à sugestão do pai para tomar aulas de rapel, há uns dois anos antes, consideraria pular da janela do quarto. Levaria uma queda, não muito bonita, e desistiria de seu sonho de fazer parte das Cheerios, mas pelo menos encontraria os olhos verdes e belos de Quinn Fabray de novo somente na segunda.

Rachel realmente nunca contou os minutos que passou fitando o teto, se acostumando com a escuridão ao seu redor e os ruídos das (ela esperava) corujas do lado de fora. Deu um salto enorme quando ouviu a batida na porta seguida de um murmúrio fraco.

— Rachel? — Ela notou o tom arrependido que Quinn usava. Não a ajudava muito. — Está aí?

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Fabray! — Rachel revirou os olhos aos gritos de Santana no corredor e as batidas mais fortes. — BERRY! Grite que está aí ou nós arrombaremos!

— Isso é realmente necessário? — indagou Brittany antes que ela respondesse. — Ou ela está trancada aí ou fugiu, não precisa chamar a atenção para _o bairro inteiro_.

Houve uma pausa onde Rachel pôde jurar que Santana revirara os olhos.

— Estou bem! — Rachel resolveu dizer. Pelo menos agora Santana não quebraria a porta. — Eu não fugi ou coisa do tipo. Eu só... queria um tempo pra mim.

— Com essa atitude, você não vai ganhar o uniforme das Cheerios — Santana provocou.

— Ok, vocês já podem voltar a dar seus amassos em outro lugar. — Quinn abriu a porta do quarto, carregando uma lanterna enorme que, Rachel pensou, seria capaz de clarear um campo de futebol inteiro sem dificuldade. O sorriso dela era mascarado pelas sombras que a lanterna jogava. — Eu converso com a Rachel.

Santana enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, lançando um olhar maroto a Rachel.

— Confio minha amiga aqui com você, hobbit — ela disse. Depois, saltitou para fora, Rachel ouvindo a voz de Brittany ralhar com Santana no corredor. Quinn entrou de fininho, o sorriso fracamente iluminado.

Sentou-se desconfortavelmente na cama; parecia estar com medo de se aproximar de Rachel, e a garota não a culpava. O olhar que Quinn Fabray lhe dava a fazia sentir-se terrivelmente arrependida. _Os_ _malditos olhos dela_, pensou, irritada. _São a pior coisa do mundo._

— Rachel, eu sinto muito — Quinn murmurou, fixando os olhos na janela quebrada. — Sei que Santana e eu podemos ser bem vadia quando queremos, mas...

— Entendo — Rachel retrucou, engatinhando sobre a cama para se aproximar de Quinn. — Você é uma Cheerio, eu sou uma perdedora. Papéis têm de ser representados.

Ela sorriu. Quinn retribuiu, tocando timidamente sua bochecha. Rachel ficou vermelha e agradeceu por estar tão escuro no quarto. Ela continuou a se aproximar da garota até sentir o calor de seu corpo. Não enxergava direito, mas sabia que encarava os olhos verdes e misteriosos de Quinn a milímetros de distância.

— Sou eu, não é? — perguntou Quinn num sussurro, o hálito de chocolate dela preenchendo as narinas de Rachel. — A garota que você gosta.

Rachel não conseguiu responder, apenas meneou a cabeça em concordância. Sua respiração enfraqueceu, a temperatura do quarto pareceu aumentar vinte graus. Ela tinha noção do quanto estava perto de Quinn e no quanto queria beijá-la.

Ela jamais beijara alguém na vida, entretanto, naquele momento, simplesmente soube que deveria inclinar a cabeça e fechar a distância entre elas colando seus lábios nos de Quinn.

Foi como milhões de fogos de artifícios começassem a explodir. De repente, suas mãos soltas grudavam no pescoço e nas costas de Quinn. Sentiu a garota puxar seus cabelos e soltou um gemido dentro da boca dela. Rachel sequer reparara, mas Quinn deitava por cima de seu corpo, passando suas mãos por baixo de seu suéter de animais.

Um barulho estranho se fez ouvir no cômodo quando as duas se soltaram em busca de ar. Fixaram o olhar uma na outra — Rachel não acreditando ainda que sua cintura se encaixava perfeitamente por entre as pernas de Quinn — e riram.

— Isso foi engraçado. — Quinn tirou uma mecha de cabelo da bochecha de Rachel. — Você beija bem.

— Sério? — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, cética.

Quinn acenou afirmativamente, dando um selinho na garota, que logo foi se aprofundando. Ela se viu por cima de Quinn segundos mais tarde, chupando sua língua com vontade. As mãos de Quinn apertaram sua bunda e desceu para suas pernas descobertas. Rachel soltou outro gemido, dessa vez mais alto.

Rachel sorriu quando a garota terminou de beijá-la, distribuindo selinhos por todo seu rosto. Ela caiu ao seu lado, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Quinn. Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio, desconfortáveis na cama mofada, mas Rachel não se importou.

Sua tarefa estava completa.

**03:00 AM**

O relógio de Quinn apitou, anunciando que eram três horas da manhã. As duas continuavam de mãos dadas, se abraçando ternamente, porém Quinn suspirava lentamente em seu ouvido, dormindo. Ela aninhava-se no corpo da garota sem conseguir fechar os olhos.

Ela sabia que jamais teria a chance de se aconchegar em Quinn novamente; que nunca mais beijara seus lábios finos outra vez. Sabia desde quando decidira fazer daquela noite algo aproveitável para si. O que acontecera ali era algo de uma noite só. Assim que saíssem daquela casa, tudo seria esquecido. Rachel guardaria o segredo de Brittany e Santana; ninguém nunca mencionaria nada.

Por mais que quisesse entrar para as Cheerios, não suportaria a ideia de ser somente amiga de Quinn. Desfilar pelos corredores da McKinley naquele uniforme a libertaria de toda dor que vinha sofrendo nos últimos meses, mas de repente não valia a pena. Observar Quinn de longe seria menos doloroso.

Ela seria uma perdedora pelo resto do Ensino Médio, lutando por créditos suficientes para entrar em uma universidade de artes em Nova York. Se Quinn quisesse, poderia estar em Harvard no segundo ano. Tinham histórias e destinos diferentes, Rachel nunca deveria ter posto tanta esperança em uma só pessoa em tão pouco tempo.

— Rachel... — O sussurro suave de Quinn invadiu seu ouvido. As mãos dela apertaram seu corpo ainda mais. — Tudo bem?

— Claro — respondeu, tentando esconder o ressentimento na voz. Infelizmente, era intensa demais e seu tom saiu meio pesado. — Beleza.

— Não... — ela murmurou. Rachel franziu a testa, pois ninguém reparava quando estava triste; talvez porque não tivesse _ninguém_ que se importava. — O que foi?

Rachel não respondeu de primeira. Apertou a mão de Quinn com firmeza. Queria lembrar daquilo para sempre — ignorando os chamados estranhos de bichos do lado de fora e as teias de aranha que via no teto.

— Às sete horas nós voltamos para sua casa — ela disse, distante. — Meus pais vão me buscar e nós ficamos assim. Segunda você já volta a me odiar. Certo?

O movimento foi quase imperceptível, porém Rachel sentiu Quinn meneando a cabeça em concordância. Suspirou. Ao contrário do que ela pensava, ouvir uma afirmação daquilo não doeu muito. Não foi como os lances de escada de onde Santana lhe empurrara ou os _slushies_ que as Cheerios lhe jogavam diariamente. Doeu, mas ela sabia que iria doer.

— O que acontece numa casa assombrada, permanece numa casa assombrada — Quinn recitou as palavras ditas para Santana mais cedo. Rachel se amaldiçoou por ter falado aquilo. — Não é?

Rachel não queria dizer sim. Talvez, quando tivessem o futuro, de certa forma já traçado, e longe de Lima, as duas pudessem se encontrar outra vez, tomar um café e conversar sobre aquela noite. Talvez, se ela tivesse sorte, Quinn pudesse se lembrar do quanto tinham se divertido. Talvez elas pudessem se conhecer e virar realmente amigas. Talvez até um pouco mais longe.

— Do que está rindo? — Quinn perguntou confusa, assustando a garota; Rachel sequer reparara que as possibilidades de um futuro para elas a tinha feito rir.

— Nada — respondeu, desviando o assunto. Enquanto a segunda-feira não chegasse, pensou, aproveitaria o máximo das últimas horas da madrugada que tinha com Quinn Fabray.

**07:39 AM**

— Então... — Santana olhou para a mansão abandonada e depois para Rachel. — Acho que é isso.

Ela ofereceu a mão para a garota, que a aceitou de bom grado, se esforçando para não abraçá-la. Santana era uma boa pessoa no fim do dia, afinal.

— Rachel, você poderia fazer uma careta assustada? — Brittany estava segurando sua câmera outra vez, se intrometendo entre Rachel e Quinn, filmando de perto suas reações. — Vai ficar perfeita na edição, o término que eu precisava.

Rachel apenas a encarou, sem expressão. Não sabia o que fazer.

— Perfeito — elogiou, fechando o visor da câmera e a desligando.

Elas estavam na soleira da porta, encarando o jardim com o mato alto e o portão aberto que Rachel não tivera coragem de fechar na noite anterior. Era estranho; ela parecia ter entrado na mansão décadas atrás, sua visão de mundo e daquelas garotas ao seu lado — principalmente a que segurava sua mão — eram completamente diferentes.

Costumava odiá-las, costumava vangloriar de seu talento por que ela sabia que aquilo era o que a faria sair de Lima. Mas agora... De uma maneira muito estranha, queria que as outras três — o _Unholy Trinity_, apelido dado por Brittany — também saíssem do inferno que era aquela cidade. Esperava ver Santana e Brittany casadas, quem sabe. Esperava ver Quinn lançando um livro, talvez. Não importava. Rachel queria que as três fossem tão bem-sucedidas quanto ela.

— Até que você não é tão irritante, Berry — Santana murmurou, numa voz tão baixa que Rachel teve que se inclinar para poder ouvi-la. Vindo da garota, pensou que fosse o melhor elogio que ganharia na vida.

— E você não é tão má quanto eu pensava — Rachel retrucou. Ela abriu um sorriso, forçando Santana a sorrir também.

— Ainda bem que você desligou a câmera, Brittany — disse Quinn, apertando ainda mais a mão de Rachel contra a sua. — Esse sorriso de Santana Lopez só será lenda entre a gente.

Santana deu um soco no ombro de Quinn, que somente retribuiu quando Rachel acenou que ficaria bem se ela soltasse sua mão. Depois, ela e Santana embarcaram em uma pequena briga estilo judô, deixando Rachel e Brittany observando-as, rindo.

— Você é legal, Rachel — Brittany disse enquanto Quinn apertava Santana em uma chave de braço. — Quando eu jogar slushie em você, eu prometo que não vai levar nas roupas.

Rachel agradeceu com a cabeça. Esquecera-se daquele detalhe. O momento sentimental que estava acontecendo ali varrera praticamente tudo da sua cabeça. Na próxima segunda, não teria mais amigas ou um uniforme das Cheerios. Voltaria a ser Rachel Barbra Berry, a perdedor-mor da McKinley High com um sonho de brilhar na Broadway.

— Vamos? — perguntou Quinn, com o rabo-de-cavalo bagunçado por causa da briga com Santana. Ao seu lado, a outra apenas observava a casa com um olhar esnobe. Não precisou muito para Rachel descobrir quem ganhara.

— Você não tá esquecendo alguma coisa? — perguntou Rachel de mansinho, se aproximando de Quinn e a abraçando pela cintura.

A garota franziu a testa, confusa.

Na curva de seu pescoço, Rachel murmurou:

— O uniforme das Cheerios. Ganho ou não?

Mesmo não querendo o uniforme, Rachel ainda precisava de uma resposta concreta para poder seguir com sua vida.

Quinn balbuciou um pouco, mas conseguiu pronunciar:

— Você decide, eu acho... — Rachel sabia que ela estava olhando para Santana, tentando saber o que fazer.

— Quinn Fabray, a mais nova capitã das Cheerios desde a própria Sue Sylvester, em 1984 — falou Santana em voz alta. Rachel virou-se para ela, ainda abraçada a Quinn, franzindo a testa. — A única garota do nono ano que tem a McKinley aos seus pés. E deixando a decisão de chamar uma nova garota para as líderes de torcida nas mãos _dela_. Isso vai ser interessante em contar para a treinadora.

— Podemos dizer que ela não passou — Brittany disse, erguendo a câmera no alto. — As montagens que eu posso fazer com as tomadas de Rachel assustada dariam um vídeo de dez minutos.

— Isso é ofensivo — Quinn retrucou.

— Mas é verdade — Rachel ponderou. Ela voltou-se para Quinn, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. — Eu não vou deixar você perder seu posto de Head Cheerio.

Um dia, Rachel agradeceria Brittany por tê-la livrado daquela. Ela deixou que Quinn lhe desse mais um beijo em seus lábios, demorado, aproveitando cada segundo que elas tinham na varanda da mansão aos pedaços.

Santana desviou o olhar, fingindo um acesso de vômito. Por cima do ombro de Rachel, Quinn fez um gesto obsceno à amiga. Quando elas se soltaram, por fim, Rachel estava pronta para sair dali. Era hora de se esquecer de tudo, afinal...

— Lembrem-se — Santana disse de mãos dadas com Brittany até o portão de entrada. — O que acontece numa casa assombrada...

—... permanece numa casa assombrada — completaram Quinn e Rachel em uníssono.

* * *

**TRÊS ANOS MAIS TARDE**

Depois daquela noite, Quinn e Rachel se ignoraram pelo resto do semestre. Quando Rachel levava _slushies_, geralmente era de Santana ou do novo namorado de Quinn, o quarterback Finn Hudson. A garota não se importava. Encarar os olhos profundos de Quinn Fabray mais perto que uma distância de três metros era perigoso.

Às vezes, Rachel sentia o gosto dos lábios de Quinn nos seus e ficava por horas recordando a forma como as duas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Quando via Quinn e Finn nos corredores sendo tratados como realeza, Rachel desviava o olhar. De vez em quando, podia _sentir_ os olhos de Quinn a seguindo — em outras vezes, era apenas Finn a perseguindo para acompanhar os ensaios do Glee.

No começo do primeiro ano, Rachel decidiu mudar. Ela esqueceria Quinn e focaria em outras coisas. Finn, por exemplo. Com o professor de Espanhol, Mr. Schuester, tomando conta do Glee, eles finalmente pareciam ter um futuro para entrar nas Seletivas. O professor conseguira Finn para entrar no grupo — o garoto tocava bateria e até cantava bem — e ele virou a obsessão de Rachel.

Não passou muito tempo e Quinn também entrou para o New Directions. Todo mundo suspeitava que ela, Santana e Brittany haviam entrado para espioná-los — e até certo ponto isso era verdade —, mas Rachel sabia que ela estava sendo uma ameaça ao namoro-fachada de Quinn. Então, a garota entrara para vigiar _Rachel_. Finn passava tempo demais com ela; o garoto podia ser um idiota, mas ele a fazia sentir-se menos solitária, e isso era bom. Não da maneira que Quinn havia a feito sentir, mas...

Ela sempre balançava a cabeça quando esse pensamento vinha à sua cabeça. Quinn se esquecera daquela noite, estava namorando Finn e incrivelmente grávida. Rachel também deveria parar de tentar reviver a única noite em que não se sentira sozinha nos últimos quatorze anos. Não adiantaria, pois nunca voltaria no tempo para revivê-la uma última vez.

De alguma maneira, o Glee Club as aproximou. Rachel se sentia na responsabilidade de cuidar de Quinn, mesmo tendo roubar seu namorado. Afinal, ela precisaria de amigos quando tudo mais que tinha fosse embora. Rachel se lembrava de não querer tornar amiga de Quinn por ser muito doloroso, mas jamais imaginaria que ela ficaria grávida e que seus pais doentiamente católicos a expulsariam de casa.

Dois anos se passaram daquela forma. O ódio que as duas compartilhavam às vezes se transformava em amizade, que voltava a ser ódio na semana seguinte. Finn escolhera Rachel, e, com medo de ficar sozinha para sempre, ela aceitara aquele amor destrutivo e egoísta que os dois dividiam. Ela sabia no que estava se metendo, no quão ruim seu relacionamento com era, mas ninguém a amaria como ele. A não ser...

Em dezembro de 2011, o desejo de Rachel finalmente se tornou realidade. Ela e Quinn eram _quase_ amigas — admitida pela própria garota que jogava _slushies_ na sua cara e esquecera que elas tinham se beijado quase três anos antes. Tal percepção vinda de Quinn deixou Rachel mais animada do que sua primeira vez com Finn.

Três meses mais tarde, Quinn admitiu que estava apaixonada por Rachel. Não literalmente, mas por que, então, ela perguntaria se Rachel havia cantando uma canção de amor para Finn, e _apenas_ Finn? Ou por que estaria tão incomodada com a ideia maluca de Finn querer casar com Rachel? Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, contudo, antes que Rachel pudesse procurar por Quinn em seu casamento com Finn, ela sofrera um acidente de carro e ficara paraplégica.

A culpa e a percepção de que não amara Finn — e que só queria se aproximar dele para ficar perto de Quinn — a consumiam. Ela não estava gostando de como o final do seu ano letivo ia. Finn era um idiota, mudava sua profissão toda semana, enquanto Quinn entrara em Yale e tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Ela precisava terminar com Finn e assumir que estava apaixonada por Quinn. Mas como?

A resposta veio na última semana de aula.

Rachel havia terminado com Finn três dias antes da formatura deles. Disse que não podia mais ficar com ele, que o garoto estava apenas a atrasando e que a Broadway era seu verdadeiro amor. Não mencionara Quinn, é claro — achava que o garoto teria um ataque do coração se dissesse que estava apaixonada por sua ex-namorada.

Finn ficou revoltado, como era de se esperar, mas no fim acabou aceitando. Ele não passara na faculdade que queria em New York, então seria menos embaraçoso para Rachel. Afinal, trombar com Finn ou viver com ele na cidade de seus sonhos não era lá algo que desejava muito. Kurt não passara na NYADA, o que significava que seria apenas Rachel em New York.

Com Quinn a menos de 200 milhas de distância, em Yale.

Isso era o que mais animava Rachel. Era o último dia de aula, e estava pronta para revelar seu amor na frente de todo o Glee cantando, obviamente, um clássico da cantora Christina Perri, _A Thousand Years_. A banda já sabia, assim como Santana e Brittany — que incrivelmente iriam também para New York e tentar a sorte grande.

Rachel pensou na noite em que as quatro tiveram na casa mal-assombrada de Lima e deu um sorriso enquanto retocava a maquiagem no banheiro feminino. Era tudo o que ela desejara para aquelas garotas: um futuro, uma chance, uma oportunidade após tantos altos e baixos no Ensino Médio.

— Ei, Rachel. — A voz suave e nasalada de Quinn fez-se ouvir no mesmo instante em que seu reflexo surgiu atrás de Rachel. A garota se virou para ela e sorriu. — Achei que encontraria você aqui.

— Aqui parece ser o nosso lugar — murmurou Rachel, consciente da proximidade entre ela e Quinn.

— Lamento pelo término do namoro — Quinn disse, tirando uma mecha do cabelo de Rachel de sua testa.

Ela perdeu o fôlego. Embora tivesse momentos assim com Quinn quase diariamente, ainda era muito estranho sentir-se tão conectada a ela após tanto tempo. Quinn a tratava tão gentilmente — lembrando-a da Quinn que tivera o prazer de conhecer por algumas boas horas na mansão mal-assombrada — que sua cabeça doía só de pensar no que aquilo poderia significar. Sabia que Quinn estava apaixonada por ela, e que o amor era recíproco, mas parecia real _demais_ — mais real do que qualquer toque de intimidade que tivera com Finn em quase um ano de namoro.

— Olha só — Quinn disse animada, se afastando de Rachel e tirando um envelope de sua bolsa no ombro. Rachel franziu a testa e o abriu: ele continha um bilhete grosso de metrô. — Uma passagem de New York para New Haven. Eu comprei uma para mim também. São válidas por até seis meses.

Quinn sorriu; seus olhos cintilavam. Rachel observou os bilhetes e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Sem poder se conter, indagou:

— Você se lembra, não é? — Quinn saberia ao que ela estava se referindo.

Quinn não teve sequer a decência de menear a cabeça direito. Os cabelos loiros balançaram levemente. Os olhos amendoados, uma fonte perigosa de amor e ternura durante o primeiro ano, também estavam marejados.

— E-eu... — Quinn balbuciou, agarrando de repente a cintura de Rachel e a puxando para um abraço apertado, afagando seus cabelos morenos e preenchendo seu ombro de beijinhos. A pele de Rachel estava em chamas. — Sinto muito por ter maltratado você daquela forma nos últimos anos. Acho... Creio que eu não estava pronta para...

Ela soltou um guincho de frustração e afundou o rosto da curva do pescoço de Rachel. A garota não se importou com o péssimo discurso de Quinn, pois as duas resolveriam tudo o que precisaria ser resolvido naquela tarde durante o Glee.

— Só... — Rachel sussurrou ao finalmente se desgrudar de Quinn. — Só vá ao ensaio do Glee hoje.

Ainda meio abatida, ela concordou. Rachel deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e deixou o banheiro, acenando a Quinn antes de sair.

A reunião do Glee foi mais chorosa que as dos últimos dois anos. Rachel jamais havia liberado tantas lágrimas na vida. Os formandos tinham cantado _You Get What You Give_ para os juniores e os garotos do primeiro ano, desejando a eles um feliz ano que vem na McKinley. Ela tivera problemas em evitar Finn e passara parte da apresentação grudada em Santana e Brittany, ocasionalmente encostando-se a Quinn.

— Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso — Mr. Schuester dizia enquanto limpava as lágrimas e colocava o violão do lado após cantar _Forever Young_ —, mas acho que...

— Não! — exclamou Rachel pulando da cadeira em que sentava. Kurt, ao seu lado, revirou os olhos. — Mr. Schue, se me permite, tenho uma última canção.

O professor soltou uma risada, lacrimejante; era quase como se esperasse uma interrupção de Rachel Berry. Ele acenou, pedindo a garota se aproximasse. Rachel aprumou a saia que vestia e postou-se à frente de Brad e seu amado piano.

Finn a encarava ansioso, esperando que ela cantasse uma canção sobre estar arrependida e querer reatar o namoro. _Só na sua cabeça_, ela pensou. Santana e Brittany a olhavam orgulhosas. Como já tivera uma conversa séria com elas sobre os sentimentos de Quinn, tinha certeza de que as duas aprovariam o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Então, Rachel fixou os olhos em Quinn e todos os seus melhores amigos sumiram da sala do coral. Restavam só ela, Quinn e Brad — ou, como Santana gostava de chamá-lo, Assessório. Rachel não precisou de muita inspiração para começar a cantar.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Rachel não chegara nem ao segundo verso e os olhos de Quinn já estavam arregalados em sua direção, a cor verde acentuada por causa das lágrimas. Sorriu envergonhada. Rachel suspirou em meio ao refrão, por que Quinn Fabray era espetacularmente linda, e — ela esperava — em algum tempo seria finalmente sua após três anos.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Começou a suspeitar que sua canção estivesse causando o efeito desejado quando percebeu Finn levantar-se para tentar interrompê-la, sendo impedido por Sam e Puck, que o colocaram sentado novamente. Rachel não se importou, dando de ombros. Quinn era a única coisa em seu campo de visão.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

— _One step closer..._ — ela cantou, se aproximando um pequeno passo do lugar onde Quinn sentava. A garota estava sem ar, corando furiosamente. Rachel queria se aproximar mais, fazer Quinn _dela_, beijá-la mais uma vez, como havia feito naquela noite a tanto tempo antes.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Aquele era o momento _delas_, ninguém mais atrapalharia. Quinn iria para Yale; ela iria para New York. Elas estavam mais próximas que nunca. Rachel não se arrependia dos últimos anos de brigas. Ela agora teria Quinn somente para si.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Quando terminou a música, ela por fim tirou os olhos de Quinn e observou o Glee. Finn não estava mais lá, nem Puck ou Sam. Santana e Brittany se beijavam, mas pararam logo para parabenizá-la pela escolha. Kurt e Tina choravam sem constrangimento e eram consolados por seus respectivos namorados. Os outros batiam palmas entusiasmados.

Quinn... ela não hesitou e avançou os passos que a separavam da garota e a puxou para um abraço. Ela ainda se surpreendia pelo modo de seus corpos ainda se encaixarem perfeitamente. Abraçar Quinn era uma das melhores coisas do mundo, a exceção de uma: beijar Quinn.

Ela sabia que não deveria beijar Quinn na sala do Glee, que todos provavelmente surtaria, então Rachel prometeu a si que esperaria. Ela poderia se contentar em abraçar Quinn por ora.

— Eu te amo — Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn.

— Também te amo — Quinn respondeu, afundando o rosto mais nos cabelos de Rachel.

O último dia de aula dela na McKinley terminou muito melhor do que começara.

— Mais uma vez, o que estamos fazendo aqui depois de tanto tempo?

— Não seria justo com ela. Foi onde tudo começou, afinal.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam, as mãos dadas. Santana estava certa. Voltar à casa mal-assombrada onde elas tinham passado a noite, três anos e meio antes, era uma boa forma de dizer adeus à Lima e seus anos no Ensino Médio.

Era o fim do verão, Quinn e Rachel haviam aproveitado sozinhas, às vezes com Brittany e Santana, o que restava de seus últimos dias no Centro-Oeste do país antes de irem para New York — ou New Haven, no caso de Quinn. No dia seguinte, Quinn pegaria um trem para Yale junto de Rachel, apenas para poder segui-la uma semana depois em NYADA. Daqui a três semanas, as duas estariam oficialmente em uma faculdade, longe de Lima e de todo o sofrimento que aquela pequena cidade havia causado.

Santana e Brittany, que se formara com louvor graças a ajuda de Sue Sylvester e Mr. Schue, tinham decidido em esperar até que Rachel estivesse pronta para ir a New York. Elas dividiram um pequeno apart na parte baixa do Brooklyn, algo que não agradou Rachel muito — e se ela as pegasse fazendo sexo no sofá ao chegar em casa depois de um dia cansativo na universidade? —, mas Quinn a convenceu que era o certo. Afinal, as duas estavam lá pela bolsa de estudos que Brittany ganhara em Julliard por causa de sua dança e a maldita cara de pau de Santana. Precisariam de ajuda.

A ideia de irem à mansão mal-assombrada havia sido, obviamente, de Santana. Ninguém sabia onde Santana as estava levando — Rachel agarrara ao braço de Quinn ao perceber que estavam saindo da cidade, com medo de uma última armação da garota —, mas ao perceber onde estava, ela deu um suspiro aliviado.

Voltar ali trazia muitas recordações. Do susto que Quinn lhe dera no corredor do segundo andar; de procurar Santana e Brittany quando as duas davam uns amassos em um lugar que Rachel jamais chegou a descobrir qual era; do primeiro beijo que dera na vida com Quinn... Era um grande balde de emoções. Rachel só redescobriria a sensação de ter amigos novamente quase seis meses depois, já no Glee Club. Aquele foi o primeiro lugar onde se sentiu _realmente_ especial.

— Alguém quer entrar? — perguntou Santana, embora já abrisse o portão enferrujado. Rachel e Quinn não tiveram outra escolha senão segui-la.

O dia estava terminando; os raios de sol passavam pelas madeiras atracadas nas janelas, criando uma luminosidade muito fraca. Os grãos de poeira flutuavam calmamente pela sala de estar. As coisas pareciam estar no mesmo lugar que antes. Rachel observou o cômodo ainda presa à Quinn, entrelaçando suas mãos e fazendo carinho na palma dela.

— Vocês vieram aqui depois? — ela indagou.

— Uma ou duas vezes, quem sabe — Brittany respondeu. — Logo, Quinn ficou grávida e passamos a sermos apenas nós duas. — Ela deu um suspiro ao olhar uma concentrada Santana subindo a escadaria. — Não tinha mais tanta graça assim.

Quinn olhou para a amiga agradecidamente.

— Ei, Berry, olha só! — Santana exclamou lá de cima, agachada ao chão, procurando por algo. Ela levantou-se num salto e mostrou algo em sua mão esquerda. Parecia um videogame. — Eu me lembro de zoar você por causa disso! Não acredito que esqueceu aqui.

Os olhos de Rachel arregalaram. Ela tinha um Game Boy durante a época que fora na mansão pela primeira vez, mas os acontecimentos daquela noite apagaram tudo que sua mente e mudaram sua forma de ver a vida. Rachel não lembrava de ter esquecido seu videogame ali até aquele momento.

Santana desceu a escadaria e jogou o Game Boy para Rachel, que teve de soltar-se de Quinn para poder agarrá-lo no ar. Observou ele por inteiro. Ele parecia estar no mesmo estado, apenas a pilha precisava ser trocada. Ela levantou os olhos para Quinn, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

— Tome. — Ela ofereceu, empurrando o videogame para as mãos de Quinn. A garota o pegou, enrugando a testa. — Da nossa primeira noite juntas. E então, você vai ter alguma coisa em seu dormitório para se lembrar de mim.

— Eu já tenho um pôster de _Funny Girl_, _West Side Story_ e mais o DVD de _Grease_. — Quinn contou nos dedos, fingindo seriedade. — Você ainda quer me dar mais?

— Se fosse por mim, ficaria o ano todo com você como lembrete — Rachel sussurrou, deixando que as mãos de Quinn, ainda segurando o Game Boy, se enroscassem em sua cintura.

O beijo que elas compartilharam foi calmo. Rachel ainda sentia os formigamentos por todo o corpo quando encostava em Quinn, como se sempre fosse a primeira vez que se tocavam. Era o que mais gostava na relação das duas. Com Finn, tudo parecia na maioria das vezes forçado e enjoativo; Quinn fazia valer os dois anos de idas e voltas com o garoto em um único beijo.

— Gente! — Santana exclamou irritada. — Sem beijos, por favor. Vamos embora.

Rachel reparou que a boca dela estava lambuzada com o batom de Brittany, entretanto, decidiu não comentar. Em New York, existiriam várias coisas que teria que deixar passar. Poderia esse ser o começo de uma boa relação.

— O que a gente disse naquela manhã ainda vale? — perguntou Brittany enquanto Santana fechava a porta da casa, talvez, agora, para sempre.

Rachel olhou para Quinn, sinceramente curiosa.

— Eu acho que não. — Quinn deu de ombros, caminhando entre Santana e Rachel. O capim pinicava suas pernas descobertas. O jardim parecia o mesmo de três anos antes; não crescera nem diminuíra. — O que tínhamos medo de acontecer naquela época já aconteceu. Não temo mais nada agora. Só... — ela olhou para Rachel de relance — ficar longe de Rachel por muito tempo.

Em resposta, Rachel deu um beijo na bochecha de Quinn. Estava emocionada pela frase da garota. A relação delas crescera de pouquinho em pouquinho durante o verão, mas Rachel estava pronta para passar o primeiro fim de semana de folga da NYADA em New Haven com Quinn.

— Se liga, a gente ainda tem aqueles bilhetes que você me deu — Rachel disse, cutucando a barriga de Quinn. Brittany sorriu para elas, mas Santana não parecia muito feliz.

— Você gastou $400 para obrigar a Rachel te ver em Yale? — ela indagou, bufando. Santana fechou a porta do carro com um estrondo, para provar sua raiva. — As melhores amigas aqui não valem nada para você, não?

Quinn revirou os olhos, sorrindo no banco de trás, sabendo que a garota poderia vê-la pelo retrovisor. Ao lado de Santana, Brittany fazia uma careta de reprovação. Rachel observava tudo em silêncio, admirada com o número de brigas idiotas que podem existir entre as duas.

— Vai me dar uma surra a La Lima Heights? — Quinn provocou, dando risadas.

Santana não respondeu, mas soltou bufou, irritada. Ligou o carro e deu partida. Rachel se despediu da mansão com um aceno. Quinn, ao lado dela, deu-lhe uma piscadela e a abraçou de lado. Ela deixou que a cabeça caísse no ombro da garota e suspirou, ouvindo as brigas entre Quinn e Santana recomeçarem.

Mais quatro anos daquilo. Quatro anos com Quinn e suas amigas em New York. Sofrendo, se divertindo, fazendo viagens cansativas para New Haven. Aquilo era muito mais do que ela imaginara quando entrara naquela casa "mal-assombrada".


End file.
